Legends' Quest
Details Walkthrough This is definitely one of the bigger quests. While there are those that are a little harder to complete, this one is by far the hardest to build the requirements for, and is very long. Once you've got all the requirements, though, it's time to start on the quest itself. Getting Started To begin the quest, talk to the guards just outside the guild. If they think you're worthy, they'll send you through the gates to talk to Sir Radimus Erkle to get your assignment. What he'll do is give you an incomplete map of the Khazari Jungle which you're to complete, as well as making friends with the inhabitants of the jungle so they'll give you a totem pole to proudly display inside the guild. Before you leave, grab a machete or two from the cupboard. You can buy them from the general store in Shilo Village too, but these are free. Mapping the Jungle Items needed: charcoal, papyrus, axe and machete Now make your way to Karamja by taking a boat from Ardougne. Then, you can take Hajedy's cart to Shilo Village (his fee is 200 gp). Make sure to buy some charcoal and at least three sheets of papyrus from the general store before you leave Shilo, then head out the gate and towards the south. To get into the Khazari Jungle, you'll need to cut your way through the overgrown jungle vegetation using a hatchet and machete. Now that you're inside, make your map by walking from one end of the jungle to the other and reading Radimus notes when you're at the west, center, and east part of the jungle. If you did it right, you'll now have a map of the Khazari Jungle. Contacting the Locals Head back out of the jungle and talk to one of the foresters who are wandering around right at the edge of the jungle. If you agree to give them a copy of your map, they'll give you a Bull Roarer. Go inside the jungle again and swing it to call a local named Gujuo out of hiding. He'll ask for your help, since his tribe's shaman Ungadulu is trapped in his cave. Towards the North-West edge of the jungle you'll find some rocks that you can squeeze through to get into the cave. Ungadulu will be inside trapped inside a wall of flame. Investigate the flame wall to talk to the shaman. He'll tell you that only pure water can quench the flames. Pure Water Once you're back outside again, call Gujuo with your Bull Roarer to get a bit more information. He'll tell you of the pond of pure water that gathers in the middle of the jungle and that it can only be carried in a special vessel that he'll give you a sketch of. Return to Shilo Village and bank. You can put away your map if you haven't already, then get out a hammer and at least two gold bars. Go to any anvil (the closest is in Tai Bwo Wannai Village) and try to make the gold bowl. You may fail, so to be safe, bring more than two bars. When you've made the bowl, go to the bank and''' grab the Radimus Notes, Sketch, Bull Roarer, hatchet, machete, a lockpick or two, pickaxe, all 7 kinds of cut gems, the soul, mind, earth, and 2 law runes, plus the golden bowl, food, and prayer potions'. Once you're stocked up, head back into the jungle and call Gujuo. If you do not have the sketch for making the golden bowl with you when you use the bull roarer, Gujuo will not appear and Natives or Oomlie birds will attack you instead. He'll help you bless your gold bowl so that it can carry the pure water. Your prayer points must be ''at or above 42 to attempt this, and if you fail, it will drain 5 prayer points. If it drains your prayer below 42, you'll have to restore it to try again. With your blessed golden bowl, head to the pool of pure water towards the middle of the jungle. Since you can't quite reach the water, cut some reeds from the edge of the pool with your machete and use them to siphon the water out into your bowl. Exploring the Shaman's Cave Go back to the cave and look around to find where there's a deeper part of the cave hidden behind a bookshelf. Squeeze past it and then pick the lock. Just be aware if you fail, you could break a lockpick! Next you'll have to mine the rockslides to get farther inside with your pickaxe to reach another door. This one you have to force open with your strength stat, failure resulting in a temporary lowering in strength. Be careful once through, as there are a number of level 83 Death Wing's on the other side. Run farther into the cave and jump over the low wall. When you get further inside, you'll find a place where there's markings on the wall, telling you to use the SMELL runes to get through. Soul, Mind, Earth, Law, Law. Make sure to put them in in order and you'll be let through. Inside you'll face your next puzzle, where you'll see a number of stalagmites sitting in pools of water. Fit your gems into each one by trying to place them in until you get it right. When all of them are in, there will be a little light show and the Book of Binding will appear. One useful feature of this book is that you can bless vials and fill them with pure water from your bowl to make Holy Water. Wielding these while fighting demons damages them. Head back out of the cave. Fighting the Demon You've got a fight coming, so get ready. If you want, you can go back to the bank and resupply. Either way, when you're ready, use your pure water on the fire wall to step through without damage. Then, use your Book of Binding on Ungadulu to release the demon Nezikchened. He is level 187 and will drain your prayer at the beginning of the battle, but never again after that, so be careful if you want to use it while fighting him. Plus, he'll cast a Fire Blast just before dying, so make sure to keep your HP up so that he doesn't kill you with his last ditch attack. You can lower his stats if you use Silverlight (melee) or throw holy water vials at him (ranged). Once he's defeated, Ungadulu will thank you and give you some Yommi seeds. If you ask him how to get out, he'll cast a spell to let you walk through the flames. Replenishing the Pure Water Head back to the pure water pond and you'll notice that it's gone dry. (If it hasn't gone dry use the seeds on the your bowl, cut a new reed and attempt to refill the bowl with water from the pond). Call Gujuo and he'll tell you that the underground source has probably been blocked off. It's really dark and scary down there, though, so you'll need a potion of courage to be able to make it. To make it, you need Ardrigal and Snake Weed, which you found once already through the Jungle Potion quest. Mix these into a vial of water for bravery potion, which is consumed in 1 dose. For your next venture into the cave, you'll need to bring this potion, the Radimus notes, your machete, hatchet, lockpick, pickaxe, bull roarer, golden bowl, rope, an unpowered orb, runes to cast any Charge Orb spell once, and any food and potions you need for another battle. Go back to Ungadulu's cave again, talk to him, then head down into the cave again, going through all the same areas that you did before. This time, though, when you reach the area with the seven pools, head further to where another door is. Cast any Charge Orb spell on it to go through. You'll find yourself in a room with several barrels in it. You can smash them to reveal things like food, rope, weapons, or sometimes enemies. For now, though, ignore them. Use your rope on the winch and drink your bravery potion before heading down into the depths. You'll be on the top of a long, winding staircase with several gaps in it. Jump (or fall) to the bottom of the stairs, but be warned. If you fail, it can take up to 40 hp off! Once at the bottom, you'll see three different strange monsters named Ranalph Devere (level 92), Irvig Senay (level 100), and San Tojalon (level 106). Talk to each one to fight them. Once you've beat them, they won't attack again. Each one will drop part of a crystal. Take these over to the furnace to the northeast and put them in to make A glowing Heart crystal. Note: you can safe them across the rocks in the dungeon! Now look at the minimap. If you haven't noticed already, the area looks like the head of a dragon. Go to where the eye is and use the crystal on a mossy rock there. It will glow. Go to the south to find a magical barrier, which the crystal will now open when you put it in a heart-shaped recess next to it. On the other side of the barrier are Lesser Demons, and past them is the source of the pure water. The Second Battle You'll notice that there is a boulder blocking the water flow. Try to push it, and a spirit named Echned Zekin will appear. He'll say he's being tortured and beg you to help him by killing the one who trapped him there. He'll give you a black dagger to do so. Take a moment here. There are two paths to choose from. Players who leave during the fights will need another charge orb spell to get through the door again. They will also need another rope and bravery potion. The Short Path Do as the spirit asks. Go back to the staircase and jump back up to the very top (it could take a while). You may have noticed a blue wizard hat on the way in. Maybe even tried to pick it up. If you did, you met a spirit named Viyeldi, who Echned wanted you to kill. Stab him with the dagger, then go back to the pool and tell Echned Zekin that you did as he asked. Nezikchened will reveal himself, and attack the player, draining the players prayer. After the battle, push the boulder out of the way of the water's flow. The Easy Path Do not try to pick up the blue hat or talk to Viyeldi. Talk to Ungadulu instead. Now, some of you may have noticed something about Echned Zekin. If you rearrange the letters in his name, it makes Nezikchened! Yes, the demon you fought earlier. He's the same level too. Ignore the blue wizard hat and climb all the way back out of the cave to talk to Ungadulu. He'll recognize the evil in the dagger and take it from you. Instead, he'll give you the Holy Force spell card, which severely weakens demons. Now head back down to the bottom once again. Unfortunately, you'll have to use another unpowered orb and another Charge Orb spell to get back in. Still, being back on the surface does give you a chance to restock on supplies for what comes next. Either way, when you get back to the bottom and push the boulder out of the way, you'll have to fight the demon again. If you took the latter path, use the Holy Force spell on him to weaken him and reveal his true form. At the start of the battle he'll drain your prayer to 0, so use a prayer potion if you brought one. He fights with a very ineffective magic attack at the beginning of the battle, and he'll soon realize that it doesn't work and switch to melee. Defeat him however you like and then push the boulder out of the way of the water's flow. Restoring the Totem Now comes the last part of the quest. Teleport or climb your way back out of the cave and head to Shilo to bank a bit. Grab the Radimus Notes, bull roarer, hatchet (rune or higher required to cut the Yommi tree), machete, yommi seeds, golden bowl, and any potions or food you need for a battle harder than any of the others. Fill up your bowl from the restored pond and find a fertile patch of soil. It will be bare of vegetation and brown on the map. Use your water on the seeds to germinate them, then use the bull roarer to tell Gujuo and he'll tell you what to do. Plant the germinated seeds in the fertile soil and wait for it to grow to full size. Keep alert, because once it gets to full size, you'll have only a brief window of time where you can cut it. Chop it down when it's big enough and make sure you keep clicking until you've chopped all the branches off and shaped it into a totem pole. You'll know it's done when you can pick it up. The Final Battle Now find any of the locations where there's an old, brown totem. One can be located just east of the pool, but there are some all over the forest. Once you find one, make all the preparations you need to fight, then use your new totem on the old one. First, the three monsters you saw down in the dragon cave will appear one at a time, going from the highest level to the lowest one. They won't appear if you used the holy force card on the demon earlier. When you've killed them all, the demon will appear for the last time. Once again, he'll drain your prayer, so be ready for it. He attacks with melee and magic (which is much more effective this time). Using ranged, magic, or a halberd from between the trees with protect from magic on will allow you to defeat him without losing health. Finishing Up When Nezikchened falls for the last time, use your bull roarer to call Gujuo and tell him the good news. He'll give you a totem pole as a reward for everything you've done. Go back to Ardougne, grab the Radimus notes (contains map) and totem and take them all to Radimus Erkle. Turn them in to finally be admitted into the Legends' Guild. Congratulations! You have completed the Legends Quest! Rewards * 4 Quest Points * Access to the Legends' Guild (including shop to buy the Cape of Legends) * Ability to wield Dragon square shield * 7650 experience each in four skills of your choice (limited to Attack, Defence, Strength, Hitpoints, Prayer, Magic, Woodcutting, Crafting, Smithing, Herblore, Agility, Thieving). ** If you are having trouble choosing which skills, many players put it all towards prayer as it is the fastest 30,600 Exp you will ever get in prayer, however, Agility is a skill that is free but takes a long time to train. Category:Quests